


Not What I Expected

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [23]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff





	Not What I Expected

It has been nearly two months since Dan, Arin, and Suzy all sat down to talk, almost just like they were doing right now. Dan, nervous and anxious, trying to get something off of his chest. Two months ago, Dan admitted to having a crush on both Arin and Suzy. 

It took a few days for them to get used to the idea, but the more they thought about it, the more realistic it felt. Why couldn’t Dan be a part of their marriage? He was their best friend, someone who was always there for them. Actually, the more they thought about it, the more they realized that Dan was a part of their marriage already. 

It has been nearly two months since Dan was formally introduced into their marriage. They didn’t make an announcement. Hardly anyone knew at all. They all decided that it would be best to keep it on the down low for awhile, just to see what happened. 

What they see is Dan, swallowing thickly, trying to think of the right words. 

“I don’t… think this is working.” Dan finally manages to whisper. The curtain of silence immediately crashes down around them, and all of them seem to go into a shocked silence. What prompted this? There had been no signs of unhappiness since they started, so what was happening? 

“Dan, what’s wrong? Is it just not… what you expected?” Suzy starts, her concerned voice bringing the conversation back to life. Dan almost flinches, and the married couple glance at each other. Something was very wrong. 

“It’s… It’s just that…” Dan grits his teeth, and his hands curl up to fists. Arin gets up from the couch, and kneels down next to Dan’s knee. “I don’t… This was all just a mistake. Forget that it even happened.” Arin recoils, and looks back at Suzy. She looks confused, staring at Dan, and glances at Arin. What does Dan mean? They all had enough time to all think about whether or not this was a good idea, and Dan had been the most hopeful and enthusiastic of all three of them. So what had happened to change his mind?

“Dan, we can get through this. Whatever is bothering you right now.” Suzy tries to reach out to Dan, and his hand flinches away like he’s been burned. 

“No, what you don’t understand is that there never was a ‘we’.” Dan almost snarls. Arin and Suzy are both caught off guard. Dan never shouted at them, was never angry. Sad, yes. Angry? Unheard of. “There was just my dumb ass trying to do something that wasn’t supposed to happen. This is just all… wrong.” 

“Dan, you’re not dumb.” Arin tries lamely. There’s something so offputting about Dan right now that the both of them can’t manage to argue with him. Dan is fighting tears, strands of curly hair starting to block his face. 

“I am! This was just some stupid fantasy! And it should have stayed that way! I did this all and I was just so fucking selfish!” he shouts. “I feel like a perv! I’m just some third party member that’s trying to leech off of your relationship!” Dan’s hands have moved to his hair, and Suzy catches a glimpse of his guilty and panicked face. 

“Don’t hurt yourself like that, Dan. Nothing you’ve done has harmed us.” Arin mutters. Suzy and Arin seemed rooted to the ground, unable to move. 

“You don’t know that.” Dan looks up at the two of them. They had something indescribable. Something untouchable. Not perfect, but it was the closest thing he’s seen to perfect. And he wanted so badly to be part of that, that heaven on earth. 

But he felt so dirty. Arin and Suzy had mastered this dance so long ago, and Dan was left stumbling and confused. How was he supposed to do this? How was he supposed to fit into this perfect bond. 

What could Dan do to make this relationship better? 

“This just isn’t working! I’m not doing anything, I’m just dragging you two down! And I’m just… I’m barely even there.” Dan sighs, and stands up, glancing at the two of them. “I’m sorry that I made you two go through all of this. I just don’t belong.” 

He leaves before Arin or Suzy could even say anything to stop him.


End file.
